ben10ultimatealiendevicefandomcom-20200215-history
Despero
Despero 'like a commander of Vilgax me, wearing series in Ben 10: Unleashed Battle Force. Story Powers and Abilities Despero these new abilities, doubt with Ben and Rex (Ascalon's armor) closer than ever before. Despero's new powers include: *'Vast mind control abilites blast: Despero resists their combined power then uses his hypnotic blast to take control of dozens with a formation at victims. *'Super Strength:' He was able to easily defeat Humungousaur in his giant form, Manny in a hand-to-hand fight, and Ultimos with a single punch (the impact of which created a large crater in the ground). *'Near-Invulnerability:' Despero could easily withstand Swampfire's fire blasts and Chromastone's lasers with no visible damage and recover within seconds from the Omnitrix's explosion on his own wrist. At one point in Ben 10/Generator Rex: The Power of Heroes United, Max even shot him point blank with a laser blaster, and still was unable to hurt him. Despite this, he is vulnerable to the common cold. *'Flight:' He can fly at high speeds. Despero was also seen several times flying through space without a ship, where he was seemingly able to breathe without any visible equipment and pass through Earth's atmosphere with no damage at all. *'Laser Vision:' He can project red laser beams from his eyes, capable of making drastic arcs to assist the pursuit of their target. While they don't seem truly lethal, the beams were powerful enough to knock Helen out, force Azmuth to revert from Humongousaur to his true form, and destroy the wind shields of Despero's ship. They were also shown to be incredibly fast, enough to reach a running Kineceleran. They were also shown to burn Ghostfreak, and his minions, in his natural state. *'Super-Hearing:' Despero can hear sounds that are too faint for normal hearing to detect (such as Ben sneezing from a considerable distance away). A weakness for this power is high frequency sound (such as Echo Echo's sonic screech), this weakness was never used however. *'Wind Breath:' He has breath so powerful it can cause cyclone-like winds. His breath is shown to be powerful enough to put out a Pyronite's flames, do visible damage on robots such as Voliticus Biopsis, and even knock Kevin and Gwen out and send them flying. Despero has breath so powerful it can cause cyclone-like winds, with knows Ben as Technoshock able Protect. *'Time Ray': Despero to shoot another bright purple, but around the victim other and destroyed in a statue. *'Ehnanced Vision': Despero it can able to vision of the powerful is around and the flew. In addition to his seemingly organic/physical powers, Despero now wears various weapons and equipment, also supposedly taken from champions. These included: *'The Ruby Ray of Ulo (formerly):' A red gemstone mounted on the back of his right hand. this gem could be used as a laser projector, and was able to considerably weaken Ultimos with one shot. According to Despero, Ultimos's ability to survive the shot was unusual, suggesting that most other beings would be either immediately killed or defeated. *'The Shield of Ziegel (formerly):' A golden gauntlet on his left hand mounted with a yellow gem, able to generate a powerful personal force field to protect himself. The force field can become a knight-like shield on his arm or a dome/sphere to protect his whole body, and is able to defend him from attacks such as Ultimos' punches, Jetray's neuroshock blasts, or the guns of a large spaceship. It can even let Despero cut clean through that same spaceship. In "Ben 10/Generator Rex: The Power of Heroes United", he used the gauntlet as a taser, alowing him to touch and shock an intangible Big Chill. The only thing that was shown to shatter it was Diamondhead's exploding crystal shards. Allow Technoshock his laser yellow blast to defeat, killed, or destroyed. *'An unnamed sword' that can project energy beams and coat its blade in flames, or crystals able to refract energy blasts such as Chromastone's. Even without the flames or crystal, this sword is incredibly sharp, able to easily cut though stone, Chromastone's body, and even an entire space ship with a single stroke. See also *The Revenge of the Despero *Evil Despero Returns *Ben 10/Generator Rex: The Power of Heroes United *Ultimate Heroes United Trivia